1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container designed to be used for the transportation, storage and display of consumer items, such as bottled beverages. More specifically, the present invention relates to a corrugated cardboard container having a paperboard top and handle assembly attached thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of corrugated cardboard boxes as shipping and storage containers is well-known. These boxes are used to transport various goods from the manufacturer to the distributor, and also to store these goods prior to display and sale. However, many of these prior art corrugated cardboard boxes are not suitable for retail display purposes because the contents of the boxes were not readily visible, and because the corrugated cardboard box surfaces do not accept inks for printing trademark and advertising indicia thereon in a satisfactory manner. That is, the texture of corrugated cardboard, which is brown and rough, does not lend itself to printing of colorful indicia or logo thereon. Also, in the prior art type of corrugated cardboard packages or container, the top of the package was produced from the same relatively heavy gauge cardboard from which the bottom was produced. While the top of the box did not require the strength or rigidity required by the bottom, ease of construction dictated the use of the same gauge cardboard for the box top. Because heavy gauge cardboard is more expensive than lighter gauge materials, a package made exclusively from heavy gauge cardboard is more costly than necessary.